


Tactical Maneuvering

by mimsical



Series: 2020 Exchanges, Bangs, and Challenges [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal, Costume Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Season of Kink 2020, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: A post-heist rendezvous.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 2020 Exchanges, Bangs, and Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856839
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Season of Kink





	Tactical Maneuvering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bingo squares A3 (unusual positions) and D3 (dress up/costumes).

There was an out of place shadow in the alley. 

Saguru only paused for half a moment before continuing to walk at a measured pace. The heist had run very late, so he was headed away from the scene to call a taxi where neither fans nor police would unwittingly interfere in him getting home on time. He had been looking forward to collapsing into bed the moment he got home. 

If he had guessed correctly in identifying the shadow, apparently he wasn’t to be so lucky. 

He quieted his footsteps by increments so that by the time he turned the corner into the alley, he was moving close to silently — not that it was likely to matter. The shadow detached itself from the space behind a dumpster and slid along the wall, but Saguru was not in the mood to play more games of chase. 

His hands closed on a shirt, and Saguru shoved the figure back against the wall. 

Kaito, the bastard, was laughing. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Saguru complained half-heartedly. “Really? You want to do this now?” 

Kaito beamed innocently at him. Butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, Saguru thought sourly. “But nobody is waiting up for you, tantei-san. I think this is a perfect opportunity.” 

“Of course you think that. You don’t have to be up by eight.” The grouchiness in his voice was already being outweighed by fondness, unfortunately. Saguru wasn’t very good at conditioning Kaito out of bad behavior. He kept getting roped into rewarding it instead. 

“You could play hooky.” 

“I really couldn’t.” Saguru ran a hand through Kaito’s hair, knocking the dark cap off. It dropped onto the dirty concrete, but Kaito didn’t so much as twitch in its direction. 

He’d left the monocle and blue shirt on. Damn him. 

Saguru wrapped the tie around his fist and tugged Kaito up onto tiptoe to kiss him. The annoyance wasn’t entirely gone, and he let it bleed into the kiss. Kaito made a pleased, interested sound when Saguru nipped him, pressing eagerly into his grasp, and Saguru let go of the tie to push him back against the wall again. 

Kaito, already a little bit breathless, was grinning when the kiss broke. “Is this how we’re playing it?”

“You’re a menace, Kuroba.” 

There was just enough light from the street to see Kaito bat his eyelashes coquettishly. “But a very flexible menace. Don’t you want to punish me, tantei?” 

“Not particularly. You take all my punishments as encouragement.” Saguru leaned in, dropping his hand to Kaito’s waist with the assurance that his body weight would keep him mostly in place. He was perfectly positioned to hear Kaito’s _almost_ silent gasp when Saguru bit his earlobe. He dragged his teeth up the shell of Kaito’s ear until he was squirming before he spoke again. “But I might be willing to take my frustration out on you, thief.” 

Kaito shivered, and Saguru let a small smile cross his face, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to see it. 

His hand found the line where the shirt was tucked into a waistband, and a little more exploration proved the theory he’d been courting from that brief glimpse of Kaito’s silhouette. Not his usual dark reconnaissance trousers at all, no. He’d caught up to Kaito while he was halfway between costumes. 

It was probably intentional timing on Kaito’s part, but he wasn’t going to look this particular horse in the mouth. 

Instead, Saguru slid a hand up his skirt. 

He found a band of skin that was smooth and cool to the touch, framed by a slippery stocking and garter belt — and no underwear. Saguru’s fingers stroked the crease between Kaito’s thigh and hip in a tiny movement as he listened to Kaito’s breathing go ragged. 

“That sure I was going to stop, were you?” Saguru murmured the words directly into his ear so that he could flit his tongue into it briefly. Kaito flinched away minutely before relaxing and letting him shift to nibble at his jaw. 

“Well,” Kaito said, audibly pausing to try to steady his voice before continuing, “I did — I did try to rile you up at the heist first. So, yeah. A bit.” He squirmed again when Saguru’s fingers failed to do anything other than pet his skin, arching to try to redirect the path of his mouth down to his neck. 

Smiling, Saguru refrained from obliging, letting his tongue drag just barely onto the underside of his jaw. “Come to think of it,” he mused, pressing a quick kiss to Kaito’s cheekbone, “maybe I have thought of a way to punish you after all.” 

Kaito made an indignant noise, attempting to push himself upward in a way that would give him more leverage. Saguru’s grip turned firm as he shoved him back into the bricks hard enough to pull the fabric of Kaito’s clothes out of place. “No, you’ll stay where I put you. Understand?”

Kaito was clutching at his sleeve with one hand, and Saguru got a look at his face again, eyes big and dark, mouth slightly open. He looked like a wild thing pinned in a trap, which was exactly how Saguru wanted him. 

“Kaito?” he pressed, and Kaito nodded rapidly. 

“Y-yeah, I — ” His words broke off into a low moan when Saguru bit down on his pulse point, hands scrabbling at him for purchase. Saguru snuck a leg between his to keep him in place, and Kaito spread them wider immediately, maybe automatically. Saguru worried and sucked on the same place on his neck, ignoring the powdery taste of makeup in his mouth, working him over until his skin was no doubt red from tiny broken blood vessels. “I — I — was going to surprise you.” 

Saguru hummed, nudging Kaito’s head back to kiss the line where his jaw and throat met. 

“Just — if you wanted t-to — a-aah.” He pressed harder into Saguru’s touch, taking no heed of — or perhaps because of — the way his grip tightened to keep him still. 

“Tell me,” Saguru murmured, nudging his nose against the side of his neck in gentle encouragement. 

Kaito just clung to him and shook his head. 

He reconsidered for a moment. “Show me?”

Saguru could feel Kaito duck his head in a motion he recognized as a subconscious bid to hide embarrassment. He moved with him, expectant, having a guess in mind as to where this was going, as Kaito went up on tiptoe and tugged on his wrist to move it. 

He pressed a quick kiss to Kaito’s jaw to soothe him, letting himself be coaxed into running his fingers back to slide through the slickness, smeared from just behind his cock to farther back than Saguru could easily reach. “And when did you do this?” 

Kaito’s voice came out lower, hoarse and a little bit wavering as Saguru languidly explored. “I — had a plug. For the heist. Took — took it out before you got here.” 

“Because you just can’t help it.” Saguru’s voice had dropped, too, into something dark and intimate. “You always have to be so good for me.” 

Kaito whimpered and dropped his face to Saguru’s shoulder, which was fine. He could pretend to hide all he liked; it wouldn’t stop Saguru from knowing exactly where Kaito wanted him. 

He shoved Kaito’s legs wider with his foot until they could fit flush from shoulder to cock against each other, and Saguru wanted him so much it ached. Kaito needed little encouragement to hitch himself up against the wall while Saguru hastily unzipped, wrapping both stockinged legs around his waist until he was off the ground. Kaito could probably have held himself up without any aid at all, but between the wall and Saguru himself, he was penned in exactly how he wanted him. From there it took only a hand and a simple, smooth motion to press _in_ , slick and hot and soft as silk around him while Kaito muffled desperate noises into his shoulder. 

“Fuck,” Kaito managed, a little more coherent once he’d gotten the head in. “Please, Saguru, come on, no more teasing.” 

“So _good_ ,” he hissed, and shoved his way deeper until Kaito was making frantic little choked noises and he was as far in as he could get. “Sh, shhh. I’ve got you.” 

From there it was easy. They were getting better at this from all the languid hours of practice, and pulling back so he could push back deeper whenever Kaito’s legs tightened was close to instinct. He thrust in and in, half his mind monitoring Kaito, the other half lost to the endless sweet heat, to how Kaito pushed back against him, always wanting more, to the slick-dragging slide that made him want to close his eyes and just bury himself as deep as he could get, over and over for as long as he could stand. 

Kaito was starting to tremble against him, gasping near-silently for breath. Saguru nudged his neck, checking if he was alright, only to have to chase him into a kiss to keep him quiet when his half-yelp, half-moan rang a little too loud in the empty alley. He’d twisted to get Saguru deeper, ankles locked for leverage behind his back, and kissed back hot enough to leave them both panting. 

“More?” Saguru asked in a rough whisper when they broke apart, and Kaito nodded rapidly. 

Now Kaito did a better job of keeping quiet, but the ragged stream of bitten-off obscenities and breathy noises into Saguru’s ear wasn’t much better for his restraint. Especially when Kaito squeezed down around him on a particularly good thrust and Saguru crushed him instinctively to the wall to hold him in place so he could fuck into him harder. He could feel the tremors in Kaito’s legs, how his grip on Saguru was more tenuous, but that was fine. It meant that he had more ability to take over, to chase the need to go faster until Kaito’s shivers started translating into fluttering muscles clenching around him. 

Saguru bit down hard when he came, fighting to stay quiet, and Kaito knocked the sides of their heads together in shaky affection. He had to fight down the warm heat that spread to his muscles, the relaxed desire to tuck Kaito close and curl into each other. Kaito was still hard against his belly; they weren’t done, damnit. 

He let himself have the space of a few shaky breaths to come down before he hitched Kaito higher, sliding out of him as he got Kaito’s legs over his arms. Saguru ignored the confused, questioning noise Kaito made, bracing to be able to hoist him up, sliding Kaito up the wall until his thighs fit over his shoulders, skirt rucked up so his cock was left jutting out. 

Kaito clutched at him with a startled, adorably squeaky noise, and Saguru leaned in to take him as deep into his mouth as he could get on first try. 

Hard breaths through his nose relaxed his throat to get him deeper. His cock jerked on his tongue and Kaito half-thrust in — probably sheer, surprised instinct. Saguru swallowed against the strain, drawing him in, encouraging the motion. 

From there he had Kaito braced well enough to push two fingers into him, filling him again and feeling his own come start to drip down his hand. 

More suction made Kaito squirm against him, and Saguru was glad he’d braced himself when Kaito took the invitation to rock into his throat. He blinked against the tears of effort, taking him deeper until he had all of him in his throat. Saguru swallowed around him again and again, sliding a third finger into him for good measure and sucking with an embarrassingly noisy slurp until Kaito was shaking and swearing, cock jerking on his tongue as he came. 

Saguru let him down ungracefully, and Kaito’s knees gave out. Trying to catch him landed them both in a heap, no major inconvenience for Saguru. Probably damaged the pretty stockings before he even got to see them in decent light. The monocle was gone, too, either removed by Kaito or lost somewhere in the excitement.

No matter. He tugged Kaito in close and caught his breath. 

Kaito leaned into him hard for a minute as he shook the rest of the tremors out. “Well,” he said eventually. “I think that was probably the best orgasm of my life.” 

Saguru, caught off guard, laughed loud enough to startle himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth and flicked Kaito’s shoulder reprovingly when he snickered. “Really?”

“Uh, yes. You’re — good at that.” 

“Which part?” 

Kaito made a vague, dismissive gesture. “All of it. The oral. I can’t believe you picked me up. Did you practice that move?” 

Saguru’s face went hot. “Maybe a little. I haven’t had a reason to lift anyone up in a while. Please tell me you brought something to clean up with, by the way.” 

In response, Kaito leaned over to the side without readjusting, stretching out his arm to its full length and snagging a bag out of its concealing shadow. Saguru blinked at it before snatching the open pack of baby wipes that Kaito lobbed at him out of the air. “Thanks,” he said, fumbling a couple out one-handed for wiping the lube and come off the other. 

Kaito snagged them back when he wasn’t looking. “I should probably just start carrying condoms.” Saguru politely refrained from watching him do his own cleanup. “Save us both some trouble. Hey, how do you think Nakamori-keibu would react if I used a condom for a trick?” 

Saguru offered some judgmental silence before replying. “Please think of everyone else’s eardrums before you invent such dreadful ideas.” 

Kaito snorted out a quiet laugh and snagged the dirty wipes from Saguru’s hand without seeming to change positions. “I guess you have a point. I can ride with you, right? My assistant went home already.” 

When Saguru glanced over, he got a brief glimpse of skin as Kaito changed clothes, swapping for his regular style and packing the skirt away. He really had put it on solely for the purpose of seducing Saguru, then. “If a taxi’s fine, yes. Am I dropping you off at yours?” 

“Yeah. Gotta put away all the equipment.” There was something acutely intimate about seeing Kaito dressing himself at an ordinary pace. It made Saguru’s chest feel warm. “Oh, but you have that thing tomorrow morning. You could have the taxi drop you off first? I don’t mind the longer ride.” 

“It’s fine. Your home is closer.” Saguru got to his feet again and stretched some of the strain out of his legs and back. “Shall we, then?” 

Kaito took his outstretched hand despite the fact that he probably could’ve gotten to his feet unassisted with two broken legs. Saguru discovered why he had when Kaito used it to pull him in for a kiss, quick and chaste. He was wearing a strange small smile that Saguru had only begun to see him use in the last few weeks. “Let’s go.” 


End file.
